As Lovers Go
by bellecatastrophe
Summary: Love was officially hard. She was running away from her past, and he was quickly becoming obsessed. Why couldn't things be easy for him like they were for Robin, who was falling into easy, blissful love? SladeOC RaeRob.
1. Rooftop Encounters

I'm so bored, it's Saturday, hardly anyone's on MSN and I'm so bored.

So don't blame me 

Summary: Would it be a curse or and honour, if you held Slade's heart in your hands? First of Trilogy. SladeOC, raerob RobRae, OCRob, hints of SladeRae.

Rated M: Violence and Swearing.

Oh, and I also know Slade is kinda OOC at points, but when he first appears he mocking her.

Oh... and I told you I'd post something, AegisX D

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤****

As Lovers Go

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤**_  
_**

Chapter One: Rooftop Encounters.

LISTEN TO THIS (WHILST READING) FOR MORE EFFECTECTIVE READING:

Secret, By Maroon 5. 

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤**_  
_**

She turned her head up to the night sky, orbs glaring at the rising full moon.

"Aw, Fuck."

Running along the length of the rooftop of the building, she jumped and landed smoothly

Onto the next, in hot pursuit of today's criminal.

Oh that just _had_ to be _Slade_.

And on a day with a full moon too. There was sure to be at least one citizen undergoing lycanthropy – it should have been unlikely, but so should the other lunacies in Jump – yet here they were.

She reached the edge of the roof and looked for the next and was surprised to see it wasn't there – instead was the busy, packed roads of Jump. She looked down warily and shook her head to herself. He couldn't have jumped down there – she didn't underestimate him or his body strength, but with the amount of cars and people down there, someone was bound to notice a notorious villain with a half-orange mask.

Suddenly she felt a sudden jolt in her sides and gasped, which earned the jolt turning to searing pain. She was spun around and came face to mask with one, cold eye.

Slade backed up, a sadistic smile obviously present on his face, regardless of the mask. He threw the electric probes he had used to the floor, and opened his arms.

"What, no hug?"

She growled and charged at him, a right hook blocked by Slade with ease. Front kick, left hook, jab, right hook – all were blocked effortlessly. She was beginning to feel dizzy and didn't notice Slade sending a well-aimed uppercut to her chin until she hit the floor. He looked down at her, tilting his head to the side.

"Your getting sloppy, _warabe (_1." Tasha's eyes burned with hatred as she swept Slade's feet with a low reverse roundhouse kick. He fell to the ground, caught off guard.

"Oh, yeah?" Tasha bounced to her feet and moved back, waiting for Slade to get up. He remained crouching on the floor.

"Come on! Get up!" She yelled, bouncing on the balls of her feet, ready to take her anger out on him.

"_So Impatient, Shoujo (2)." _

Tasha's eyes widened as she remembered a scene she had tried to shove into the darkest corners of her mind;

FLASHBACK

"Come on! Get up" Tasha yelled – except she was younger, perhaps 12 or 13. A man was on his hands and knees on the floor, his head bowed. He looked up at her, dark eyes flashing.

"So impatient, _Shoujo." _He laughed as Tasha' s cheeks reddened slightly, and he stood up, towering high above her small stature of 5"2.

"You don't have to worry anymore, I'm here." He smiled and took her hand in his.

END FLASHBACK

Tasha stumbled, and growled again, looking up to see Slade standing tall. She let out a battle cry and charged at him for the second time.

"What's wrong?" Slade mocked 'innocently' as he grabbed Tasha ankle as she tried to execute a crescent kick him. He twisted it so her whole body spun around, and she landed painfully on the ground, coughing out blood.

Slade backed up, a victorious smirk under his mask knowing that he was getting to her and she would give up. Although he was proven wrong.

Tasha crawled onto her hands and knees, limbs shaking, and managed to push herself onto her feet. She wiped blood from her chin on the back of her hand.

"Think I can't take a hit?"

Slade grinned and strode forward, executing a hook kick at Tasha's head but she ducked, sliding in between his legs and hopping up, Slade barely managing to dodge a hook kick – he sent hammer punch to which Tasha performed a butterfly twist, landing in a roll to break the fall.

As she pushed herself up onto her hands and knees, hollow footsteps approaching, which fell upon deaf ears to everyone excluding them.

"I was mistaken. Well done. I see Robin has been training you well… _Mai amai (3)." _

Tasha looked up at Slade. The villain who haunted Jump City, and it residents, trying to destroy the godforsaken place at every opportunity… and the man who knew so much about her and her past… the memories that she had tried so hard to push to the darkest depths of her mind… how he was easily bringing every pain-laced memory to the surface.

Her fist clenched and she looked up, tears of angers and pain shining in her eyes.

"SHUT UP!" she cried out, charging at him, sending a right hook which he easily caught, "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" she threw a left hook which he also caught.

He held her fists and she struggled to free herself.

"Stop that, _akanbou _(4)." Slade whispered tauntingly into Tasha ear. She screamed and squirmed, which made Slade slide his hand down and hold onto her wrists tighter.

"What is it? Memories re-surfacing, sui-toha-to (5)? Have you heard my words before… perhaps when you were with _him_?" Slade bent forward and whispered right in her ear, easily holding her wrists as she thrashed, "No one knew, it was your little secret, wasn't it? He said he'd help you… but in the end you called him Shukun (6), and he called you Dorei (7) – but he hid the truth with sweet names. Isn't that right, Tenshi (8)? He committed 'tegome' (9) – but when you were too frightened to fight. Isn't that right? "

Slade moved his masked face closer so she could feel his warm breath through the slits in the front of his mask.

"ISN'T THAT RIGHT, DOREI!"

"EE SHUKUN (10)!" Tasha yelled in response automatically. She broke down into sobs and fell against Slade's chest, tears streaming down her face and emitting harsh sobs. Slade held her wracking body close, a hand softly stroking her hair, something which would seem very out of the norm for the villain. His cold eyes shone with empathic pain as he held the small, fragile girl in his strong arms. Someone WAS going to pay…

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤**_  
_**

**Well… Yes, I know this had no raerob, but I wanted to introduce Tasha, and plus I have an ingenious plan!**

**(Just then Jimmy – my imaginary friend walks in – and laughs)**

"**Her ingenious plan is next chapter will be raerob packed."**

"**You suck!" – me, whining. **

"**I Love You Too." - Jimmy, grinning at my expense.**

**Yahhhhh…. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!! **

**Oh yeah! The words!**

**All are rough translation Japanese: **

**Warabe: Child**

**Shoujo: young woman, virgin.**

**Mai amai: my sweet**

**Akanbou: baby**

**Sui-toha-to: sweetheart**

**Shukun: Master**

**Dorei: Slave**

**Tenshi: Angel**

**Tegome: Rape**

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤**_  
_**


	2. Sweet Dreams

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤**_  
_**

**Raven is VERY OOC. I apologise. But I have a good explanation: Robin's actually the one feeling giddy with love, and Raven, being empathic, picks up on it faintly – but it's magnified because she has similar feelings towards him too. **

**Oh, and if you wanna listen to the song, don't start it from the beginning, I have a better place you'll get what I mean when you continue reading**

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤**__**

As Lovers Go

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤**_  
_**

Chapter One:

PLEASE LISTEN TO THIS WHILST READING, ITS MUCH BETTER THAT WAY:

As You Sleep, Something Corporate 

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤

**Meanwhile…**

"TASHA!" Robin yelled. The brunette either ignored him or didn't hear him – still in pursuit of Slade.

The Hive Five's logo had been flashing on their Warning Screen when Slade had decided to drop by too. The team had split in half – Robin knew Cyborg, Beastboy and Starfire could easily handle Jinx's team.

But he was starting to think he should have brought one of the others along instead of Tasha.

He didn't know what it was, but Tasha seemed to have a past with Slade or something – she was nearly as obsessed as getting the villain behind bars as Robin himself was. And even Robin knew his hatred towards Slade was unhealthy.

Robin looked up to see Tasha whip round a sharp corner, and looked behind him to see Raven flying, following his lead. Her hood had came off as she speeded around the sharp corners, revealing her porcelain features.

Damn, She's so beautiful… 

Robin shook his head as he realised what he was doing.

_Stop… you can daydream about her all you like after the mission._

_Yeah, but how the hell do you expect me to stop thinking about her?_

Robin shook his head again and sided with the first voice, even though he agreed with the second.

"Robin… are you okay?" Raven asked gently.

"Yeah… yeah." Robin muttered, dazed. He quickly turned around the corner, Raven on his tail. Neither Slade nor Tasha were to be seen.

"Shit," Robin turned to his empathic friend, "Rae, can you try and track her?"

"I can try." Raven replied, pulling her hood back over her head (much to Robin's disappointment) to hide the light blush staining her cheeks. She hated to admit to anything so 'nauseatingly maudlin', but she felt… happy…when he called her 'Rae'?

Raven put her index and middle fingers of both hands to her temples and closed her eyes, trying to contact Tasha telepathically. She suddenly cried out as a shock was sent through her body – Robin quickly to her aid, managed to catch her in his arms.

"Hey."

"Hey." Robin smiled and Raven let out a small laugh – which she immediately clapped her hand over her mouth.

"What was that?" Robin asked. He tried but he couldn't keep the wide smile off his face.

"Nothing," Raven replied, looking down as her hood slid off her head, "Um…I can try and track her empathetically."

"Okay." Robin replied with a smirk still on his face as he willingly let her change the subject. He'd nag her about it later anyway.

Raven again put her fingers to her temples. She sighed and looked up at Robin, who still was holding her.

"There's too many people…troubled people…" She held her head and sighed again, "I couldn't possibly find her, and anyway, she's mentally… blocking me."

**SORRY FOR INTERRUPTING, BUT IF YOU WANNA LISTEN TO THE SONG WHILST READING, PLEASE START THE SONG NOW! **

"Fuck." Robin cursed, and looked down at Raven. His troubled façade turned from surprised to a gentle smile.

Raven lay asleep in his arms, muttering something about being cold.

Robin pulled Raven's cloak tighter around her body, and looked at her tranquil face.

He then said something very unlike him.

"C'mon Rae… let's call it a night." He held her tighter and walked down the alleyway, noticing a young street rat boy, about 10 or 11, curled up, shivering as he slept. Robin positioned Raven on his hip and unclasped his cloak, covering the young boy.

_Well, now at least we know Raven fell asleep from her empathy rather than my company._

Robin chuckled and held Raven is his arms tighter as he carried her home.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤

The doors of the tower slid open, and Robin walked in, Raven still in his arms. He carried her up the stairs, being every so quiet and gentle, making sure he didn't wake her.

Punching the code into the door, he opened it and laid her gently on the bed and tucked her in. He down at Raven, watching her lying peacefully in her bed, the moonlight casting a gentle glow and illuminating her stunning features.

Robin felt himself sinking deeper on the spot. She was so beautiful – inside and out – and his whole 'I'm-Robin-so-don't-even-think-about-it' rep went down the drain with her. Every time he saw her, he felt like his heart had stopped beating and when she was close to him in battle, he felt over-the-moon, ecstatic joy.

That wasn't what you felt towards a friend, right?

He didn't think so.

He definitely hadn't felt like this towards any of his other teammates… even Starfire.

Suddenly Raven started stirring softly, snapping Robin out of his reverie. Robin's eyes widened as he thought of the endless list of punishment Raven could think of for him entering her room without her permission.

Before he knew what he was doing, Robin opened his mouth and started singing huskily;

"_But As You Sleep, No-one is listening._

_I will lift you off of your feet, I'll keep you from sinking._

_Don't wake up yet, cause soon I'll be leaving you_

_Soon I'll be leaving you, but you won't be leaving me." _

He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, Spero (1)."

And with that he left the room… but not her dreams.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤

**(Cries) **

**It was BAD!! & I know it! Hopefully my next chapter will be better.**

**Sorry people for all the fluff and dribble drabble, I feel your pain. Actually I don't (fortunate for me) but I feel for you. **

**Anyway, please review, constructive criticism welcome, just no flames. They actually hurt a lot more than I thought. **

**Thanks and please press the button below (look down…. AH! There!) **

**As for 'Spero'… I've forgotten what it means… ohh yeah… it's something to do with 'hope'. **

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤


	3. Thank You

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤

**Damn… I noticed something stupid in chapter one 'suddenly she felt a sudden jolt of pain.'… Sorry for the torture of my lack of original words lol**

**& I also wrote 'Chapter One' twice… again, apologies. **

**Sorry it's short…**

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤**_  
_**

Chapter Three: Thank You

PLEASE LISTEN TO THIS WHILST READING, ITS MUCH BETTER THAT WAY:

Thank You, Dido (Start From Second Verse)

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤

Tasha's tears had finally seized and her eyes were beginning to flicker shut. She weakly looked up at the masked man holding her firmly in his arms.

"Slade?"

"Yes?" He looked down at her, watching one final tear run down her cheek. He raised his hand to wipe it and she flinched as if he were going to hit her. He ran his thumb along her cheek - her gaze still uncertain and never leaving his masked face.

"I… Thank You." Slade lowered his hand and looked at her suspiciously, his hands firmly grasping her small shoulders.

"Thank me for what, Natasha? For taunting and teasing you? For reducing you to tears? For inflicting all these injuries to you?" he gestured to the number of marks on her body.

"These injuries make me a stronger fighter." She replied almost automatically, turning her head away from his inquiring stare. She sighed quietly, biting her bottom lip, "it's not for any of those things. You reduced me to tears… but thank you for holding me whilst I was at my weakest rather than using it as an advantage."

She met his gaze for one second before looking down and resting her head upon his chest, her arms wrapping around his waist in a cold, awkward sort of hug. Slade was surprised to say the least.

"But please…" Tasha whispered, her voice suddenly icy, "don't call me… that. He…he called me that. When he was angry." She shuddered, the fear in her voice was chilling.

"And Slade?"

"Yes?"

"If you dare utter a word about this to another soul, another living being – even if it's a fucking tree – I will kill you. And if you run, I will hunt you down and I will make you wish you had never been born. Oh, and you know I mean it. You may be bigger and stronger than I am – but I have my ways."

Slade blinked from behind his mask.

When Tasha looked up, a half-smile was plastered on her face although you could tell in her eyes her threat was a promise.

"I'm going home." She stated simply, pulling out of his grasp and turning her back on the man that had taunted her, hurt her – both physically and emotionally, and the same man she had thanked, hugged, and then threatened all in one fight. She walked away, wincing slightly, with a slight limp in her leg. But even then she didn't even turn to look back.

Slade stood there and sighed deeply. Whoever knew someone could manipulate the way you acted and felt without even realising?

He felt his fists clench as he mulled over what had just happened –

How could she just threaten him and LEAVE?

A fork of lightning suddenly crackled in the sky and the clouds started the rumble. The sky opened up and rain started pouring down on the city of Jump.

"FUCK!" Tasha swore looking up at the sky. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Let me take you back then – I wouldn't be a gentlemen if I didn't."

Before Tasha could even scoff at the thought, Slade spun her around a head-butted her. HARD. Tasha's body crumpled into the villain's arms. He smirked sadistically and picked her limp body up bridal style.

Slade looked down at her face, as the rain coursed down, soaking both of them. He felt the rain trickle down his back and watched as it cascaded down. The raindrops collected on her slender but nevertheless well-developed body, also mingling with the dried up tears on her delicate face, making it impossible to distinguish them separately.

He almost laughed and the irony of the situation.

Slade looked down again at the young woman, the cold eye that almost seemed etched into his mask softening, as he found himself moving his masked face towards hers…

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤

Awhh, I'm Awful, aren't I? 

**Lol.**

**So…Yep, it's a cliffhanger….**

**And sorry it so short, and it took me so long to post.**

**I have excuses but they'd be longer than the chapter itself lol.**

**Anyway, please review, and hopefully the next chapter will be up and running!**

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤


End file.
